24
by Aros Sterling
Summary: Originally a one shot but I liked it, so I'm at it again...


**A/N: Ok, this idea is super sweet ^v^! But also kinda sad T~T, I'm really trying to decide if I'm gonna make this one-shot or a series of one-shots either way? I'm really not sure but here we go...I want to make it a one-shot but multiple chapters would really suit me...let's try...**

 **Anyhow, basically there are 24 hours in a day and 24 times Levi and Eren kissed when they were about to almost die, it's like a collection but they actually have a plot… I think! BEFORE THEY BECAME SOLDIERS! BTW, Levi is 12 Eren is 8**

 **The ages are inaccurate for a REASON! Also this chapter is an OOC and non canon compliant.**

 **-•-•-•-•-•-• ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)=(^.^)=**

"No...please… take me instead, I can't let you die," Levi looked over at Eren. Eren pleading begging for them not to take away his best friend . "I won't let you take him," he tried to crawl or move, but his broken legs wouldn't allow him to do either really so he used his arms to pull himself forward as best he could.

"Eren, what are you doing? You're an idiot I'm not letting that thing take you." Levi told him, he reached over and slapped his face….

12 hrs earlier

"Eren, come back here, where are you going?" Levi asked as he stalked behind his friend. Eren had pointed up to the sky, "I was watching the sky bleed," Eren said, red smoke shot through the sky. _Red smoke, Daddy was in the group that was fending off the titans. Daddy once called himself the world defenders. And Daddy told me that red smoke was a bad thing._

 _"The smoke can be really bad, Levi, the red means a titan has been spotted, and the troops try to warn us about that and we'll, there's another," Daddy said. I remembered asking why and then he told me that there was purple smoke, a titan had grabbed a member of the troops and now they were in trouble, an emergency, or something like that, I had remembered him say only parts of that. It was nighttime and I was sleepy, I remembered him telling me that it would all be okay… and then I remember a few weeks after that and I remember the end…_

 _3 weeks later, I remember Mommy telling me that he sent the fire, I remember the day where she told me and I remember her saying "The purple smoke was a sin." and she said that he was the one that fired it and that one of the titans had followed them and that he had been eaten, and that is was the bloodiest day they had watched him die…_

 _And I remember blood_

"T-the shy isn't bleeding, a smoke was fired in the air and it means something and we need to go." Levi said. I need to get out of here I can't relive this nightmare again this is torture, the same horrible fate flashing before my eyes, only five years later, no I can't have this happen.

"The sky isn't bleeding," Eren repeated, "The smoke was fired, I don't understand Le-le, the smoke? I want to play," Eren practically pouted, Levi was not in the mood to deal with Eren's pouting right now so he did what he best thought would help he reached out and slapped Eren. "For the last time, we need to get out of here," he demanded, picking up Eren as he ran down the streets.

' _T….the….re...s a….human'_

Levi felt his eyes go wide, every muscle in his body tensed as he felt his breathing slow, his heart rate increase, he felt the blood rush to his head, and heard it pounding in his head...not now. He was dreaming. Hallucinating. Daydreaming. It wasn't real. But no, he looked up to see a huge titan large, 15 meter titan standing above them, looking down at him with large eyes and a weird lanky body. Staring at Eren.

Levi let his gaze fall down to where the titan was looking, Eren. Eren's body was shaking, he could feel it, his eyes had gone wide, but his hand felt almost cold in Levi's, although granite, it felt like it was 40° outside. Eren's real eyes looked up to meet the body of the titan. And then, and snarl.

' _H…...uma….ns, so... stu….pid',_ it took a step, and then another towards Levi, and the younger, and then it reached its hand downward, and Levi turned on his heel pulling the younger with him. Why is this happening? Over and over again! He could hear the loud booming sounds of the titan thumping along behind them, just like that the titan reached its hand downward and caught Levi. Levi desperately tried to cling onto little Eren's hand but it slipped and he could hear a loud crack as Eren hit the floor.

The titan brought Levi closer to its mouth, Levi could hear his own ribs breaking, and the blood gurgling at the back of his throat, but aside from that, the tap of rocks being thrown from the ground. He tried his best to position himself towards the ground and look down. Eren was alive, as he had originally thought and now the eight year old had began throwing rocks at the massive titan. The titan was obviously not amused so it tossed Levi out of its hand and retreated.

Levi crashed, dislocating his shoulder, as breaking the same arm in the process, scraping his skin and skidding his knees, but otherwise, not hurt. He bit his lip to keep from screaming when he pushed himself upright. He scanned the area and began looking for Eren.

"Eren, you brat, if I don't find you I'll kill what left of you I find," Levi called. _Eren, I swear to god you better come out or I swear I will kill you!_ He could just imagine Eren saying 'no swearing,' and he inwardly smirked.

He

He found the boy rolled up in his jacket, and had his injured legs completely still and he was looked basically dead and he stayed in that same position. Levi ran over to him and decided to feel along both of his legs, he sighed in relief when he realized that Eren hadn't broken his femur, but he had a fractured knee, and a shattered shin, in both of his legs and that wasn't the best thing right now that they were being chased by a titan, but he hadn't broken his femurs so that was a good thing.

"Eren, I'm going to pick you up, I'm going to carry you and we are going to try to find a safe place to stay and then we will find our- your parents," Levi said. Eren nodded. "My legs- I, they hurt really bad and- you're hurt?" Eren asked as he pointed to the blood that had spilled over Levi's lips and that Levi had choked on and spit out. Levi cursed the blood for not staying in his mouth like he had wanted it to, but alas, it was not listening like usual.

"N-no, I'm fine, better than you are I should say, brace yourself this will really hurt. And please don't worry about me," Levi said. Eren did a sad smile. As Levi slipped his hand under Eren's legs he could hear Eren crying, even that caused Eren a great deal of pain. He tried the best

that he could to make it less painful for Eren but he couldn't. So he hoisted Eren up. A loud shrill and pain-filled scream shot through the air and Eren's face contorted with pain. He pressed his head into Levi's chest. Which then caused Levi to wince.

"I'm sorry Shin'yū," Eren said between pained gasps of air and winces, after a while Levi could hear Erens breathing slow and then found his body go limp. After a couple minutes he could hear Eren's breathing he realized that he had gone unconscious from pain. _I'm sorry Shin'yū_. Levi replayed that over and over again in his head, as he ran towards an old run down house that was in his village. He placed Eren down on the floor.

He coughed, spraying blood in himself and his clothes, and he went to search the house for a bandage of some sorts and he returned with a first aid kit and some painkillers. Only 2 which was perfect, one for him and one for Eren. He soon realized that it was going to be difficult to wrap himself with the bandages. "H-help m-me up," Eren called. Levi raised an eyebrow and then slid himself to wards Eren. "P-please, sit me up and I'll wrap your wounds." Levi obliged and sat Eren up and Eren wrapped him, with the occasional wincing or groaning of either of them caused by pain.

"T-there all done," Eren said. "T-thank you for saving me, I want-ted to thank you." I love you, he thought. Eren could never say that aloud and that and Levi would never feel the same.

 **Thud**

 **Thud**

 **Thud**

The ground was shaking, he remembered this, from last time, the shaking ground and the and huge titan. He didn't want to remember he didn't want to be in the air, freefalling from the sky and remembering the fall. Or feeling the pain.

The titan was outside the house, he could hear it. It put Its huge eyes against the window, looking outside and then it took one giant step backwards, it then slammed its hand down on the roof and then the roof broke, debris from the roof fell on top of them….

-•-•-•-•-• (＾ｰ^)(＾ｰ^)

No...please… take me instead, I can't let you die," Levi looked over at Eren. Eren pleading begging for them not to take away his best friend . "I won't let you take him," he tried to crawl or move, but his broken legs wouldn't allow him to do either really so he used his arms to pull himself forward as best he could.

"Eren, what are you doing? You're an idiot I'm not letting that thing take you." Levi told him, he reached over and slapped his face….

"Eren, listen to me, I love you and we will most likely die today and if we do, I've always loved you. You are my everything and also, apparently my death. I always knew you'd be the death of me and I never expected to have this actually happen," Levi said.

Eren cried… he freaking cried.

"Levi, I love you to but then I never believed that you would love me back so I never told you. I always thought that if I told you you would never feel the same and that you would hate me and never feel the same, so I thought that It would ruin our friendships," he said, "so Levi, for today, our last day maybe. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Levi smiled.

"Yes," he said. As Levi leaned in, pulling Eren's head towards him and kissing him, he held Eren's body against his, he hugged him, held him and kissed him. The titan came just like that, it's giant hand coming in and grabbing them both, it opened its mouth and put them in its mouth. "Levi, I love you," Eren shouts.

"I love you too," Levi called.

The titan had them in its tounge, and the interlocked hands, weaving its hands and then holding each other close. "Levi, I don't want to die, I want and hold you and love you forever." Levi smiled. "I love you to and I want to hold you too, I never want to let you go, I adore you," Levi said. Eren sighed. "At least, we may die together, in the pits of the titan stomach, burning in acid." Eren said. "Eren nobody wants to die," he said but at least I'll die with you." Levi said.

Warmth, and heat. They could feel the acid of the titans body as it burned through their skin. "I'm sorry Koibito."

- _End_ -

 **A/N: So what did you think about this? I hope that you like this and I tried really hard on this and I actually have a beta on this one! I'll think of something for the next chapter.**


End file.
